With the significant growth in the amount of data being stored in data storage systems and criticality of the data, reliability of the data storage systems is crucial. For the reliability of the data storage systems, customers typically rely on the warranties provided by the manufacturers of the data storage systems that specify certain performance metrics and a lifetime of the data storage system.
However, these performance metrics and lifetime warranties cannot be completely relied upon if the amount of data being written to the data storage systems and the frequency of the writes exceeds the specifications upon which the performance metrics and lifetime of the data storage systems are warrantied. Exceeding these specifications increases the likelihood of the data storage systems failing, and worse, places the critical data stored on these data storage systems by customers at risk.